


An American Family

by ashyfur524



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bratty Teens, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, George Washington is a Dad, George and Frederick are adorable parents, I should be working on homework not this bullshit, Jefferson is a dick, King George is the best mom, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What else is new?, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524
Summary: George Washington had never anticipated being a parent. Until his little Alex arrived on his doorstep.
(Or, how Washington and King George start the most dysfunctional/functional family ever)





	1. Chapter 1

The mild chill of the Virginia winter had settled on the fields of Mt. Vernon, leaving the vast stretches of land dusted in a powdery snow. The trees glittered in the nipping winter wind, their bare branches spilling more glittering white onto the ground below. George Washington admired the serene display, snuggled close to his boyfriend as his King became mesmerized by the flame in the fireplace.

 

"Georgie, darling~?" Frederick's voice broke Washington from his trance, and he turned to admire the Englishman he was using as a pillow.

 

"Yeah, honey?" He sat up, looking into his lover's eyes as he tried to inspect them for secrets. Frederick smiled gently.

 

"Have you ever thought about.. Kids..?" Washington arched an eyebrow at that. Of course he had considered the idea, but it had always been a matter of childproofing the home, along with planning for education and the various other expenses that would come with a little one. That was why he had told the DSS he'd wanted an older one, one who he could at least reasonably keep up with.

 

"Well.. Yeah, but.. Do we have enough for them..?" Frederick let out a high and rather foppish laugh.

 

"Oh, my dear sweet Georgie, you worry too much~! They'll be fine with us~!" George smirked, tilting his head slightly.

 

"Will they really..? I dunno how our kid's gonna like this~.." His hands shot to Frederick's wrists, and he set about giving his boyfriend a rather colorful hickey. Their bodies pressed closer, the heat from the fire bathing them in a warm glow. Washington released Frederick from his grips and allowed him to grab a blanket as he settled back into the couch, though he soon found himself once again trapped by his boyfriend, Washington's body keeping him in place as they became enraptured in a feverish makeout session. The sound of a doorbell broke their passion, and Washington reluctantly stood, Frederick's voice following him.

 

"Who on earth would want to see you at this hour? Other than me, of course~~.." Washington rolled his eyes and opened the door. Two shapes stood in front of him, one of them a woman of whom he had spoken to during his last visit to the DSS, and the other was a rosy-cheeked young man, he couldn't have been older than twelve, whose raven hair appeared to be drawn back in a ponytail under his hood.

 

"Mister Washington, this is Alexander Hamilton.. He's recently been put into the system, and from what we could gather, he seems like everything you'd asked for." The boy looked up at him, his deep brown eyes meeting Washington's, a determined fire burning brightly behind the chill. Washington offered Alexander his hand, and for a moment, he shrunk back from the taller man, a glimmer of fear slipping into his eyes. Washington smiled gently.

 

"It's alright, son.. Why don't we get you inside..? It's warmer in here.." Alexander took George's hand almost hesitantly before his freezing fingers tightened around Washington's own.

 

"I.. I'd like that a lot, sir.." Alexander stepped inside, and the woman gave Washington a small smile before handing him a file.

 

"I'll be back for those next week when I check in on him.." Washington nodded and grabbed Alex's small duffel bag from off the porch.

 

"Frederick? You remember how you were asking about kids?" George smiled as his boyfriend made his approach, taking in the sight before him.

 

"Georgie, goodness me, who is this little gumdrop? My word, he must be freezing, I'll get you some cocoa, would you like that?" Alex blinked up at the Englishman before nodding slowly.

 

"Yes, please, sir.." George smiled gently at Alex, getting onto eye-level. 

 

"Son, you ain't gotta do all those formalities.. This is home now." Washington smirked as he spoke, studying Hamilton's face.

 

"Let's get you into your room." Hamilton's eyes widened slightly.

 

"D-do I have to share it, sir?" Washington shook his head, leading Alex down the hall.

 

"Nope. This bad boy's all yours, son.." George set Alex's bag at the foot of the bed, returning to Frederick's side. His boyfriend turned to face him, putting a warm mug of hot chocolate into his hands.

 

"I love you so much, Georgie, you know that?" Frederick kissed Washington's cheek gently, following him up the stairs to their son's room. The gravity of his words hit him suddenly. They had a son. 

 

Alexander looked up from his journal at the sound of footsteps, his new parents walking through the door. As promised, Washington held a hot mug of cocoa in his hands, of which Alex immediately melted into. He sipped at the beverage liberally, savoring the sensation of warmth flooding his body from head to toe. Frederick broke the silence, sitting next to Alexander on the mattress.

 

"Isn't that better, love?" Alex nodded, his cheeks feeling significantly less frozen now that he was a bit more settled in. He felt Washington wrap a fluffy blanket around his shoulders, and he nearly fainted at all the affection. 

 

He was going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might morph into a reincarnation AU.. I'm gonna roll with it..

It was dark, the only light being the sun’s new birth as it pushed its’ way towards the dawn. His fingers curled around the metal, the anticipation in the air like a heavy fog as his former friend stood before him. 

 

One foot in front of the other, Hamilton. His heart began to creep into his throat. He turned on his heel after ten paces.

And he held his gun to the sky.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alexander woke up with a start, his heartbeat pounding in his chest. A thin layer of sweat coating his brow. He wiped his face, standing hesitantly as he made his way to the conjoined bathroom. He turned the water on, trying his best to not disturb his two siblings. He sighed in relief as the familiar sound of Hercules’ snoring filled his ears as the water rushing down the drain faded away. He took this quiet as a blessing, and he inspected his jawline for any new traces of stubble to no avail. He was already fifteen, he should have started getting facial hair, but instead he had to deal with an “average” amount of acne. His attention soon drifted from his own body to the closed door that lead into his brothers’ room. He wondered how Aaron got any sleep in there, what with Herc’s second identity as a lawnmower. 

 

Aaron. Had he really dreamt about Aaron..? Alex returned to his bed, snuggling under his blankets as he grabbed a notebook, frantically scribbling down every detail he could remember. The air, the location, it couldn’t have been him. It wasn’t him.. 

 

He reached a tentative hand down to inspect the scar on his lower ribs. He had gotten it when he unintentionally stabbed himself while playing with his mother. Before the sickness. Before he watched her come back to their apartment in the Heights with her lungs wheezing. Before he had tried to help her extra money by becoming her helper. Before they were bedridden. Before she left him. 

 

Alex blinked, feeling a salty wetness forming in the corners of his eyes. He shook his head, clearing his head of the sadness, the memories which he knew would never leave. He was in a safe place now, though.. Frederick would never be his real mom, but he loved his “Mummy” very dearly. He made him feel loved, and Washington, the worrisome father that he was, made damn sure that Hamilton got some goddamned sleep. 

 

He heard movement farther down the hall. The footsteps of his father grew closer before turning and heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. Breakfast on Saturdays were big, Southern-style, and a little messy, but that’s what made them fun. Alexander finished describing his dream and proceeded to bury the journal under his pillows. He threw on some loungewear, a pair of fuzzy sleep-pants that Frederick had gotten him for Christmas, and one of Herc’s old tank tops. He returned to the bathroom, stealing the deodorant from Hercules’ hands.

 

“Hey, c’mon, bro, we gotta get downstairs, I need that shit!” Alex laughed softly, returning it to his brother after he deemed himself thoroughly coated and fresh. Aaron stood behind them, watching the scene with mild amusement. The three boys then headed downstairs, where they were greeted by their father in a pale pink apron.

 

“Mornin’ boys!” George smiled at them, while Frederick, in his fluffy snow-leopard-print bathrobe, occupied himself with being the Pancake King of Mt. Vernon. 

 

“Mornin’ Dad!” They chorused, Hamilton’s voice cracking a bit due to the tired. Hercules smirked at him, ruffling his bedhead as he sat down at the table. Frederick placed a towering plateful of pancakes in front of his boys, humming softly as he flitted about the kitchen, procuring juice, syrup, and a decent handful of napkins before George set down a plate full of perfect, golden-brown country-fried steak, smothered in sausage gravy, and a large bowl-full of scrambled eggs. Alex felt himself drool a little; his parents most certainly knew how to please.

 

“I’m off to take my shower, and then we’re going to take you boys back-to-school shopping~~!” Frederick nearly squealed with delight at the idea as he retreated upstairs, leaving the boys to eat their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Mother Duck is the best. Also, new brother.

The mall was louder than Alex had anticipated. His eyes darted around as he scanned over each and every one of the passers-by, staying close to his Mummy like a good little duckling. Hercules ogled at every single dress he saw, and Alex could see the gears in his head working, see him planning new outfits with every store they walked passed. Aaron stayed comfortably behind them, pulling Herc back to reality every time he stayed for too long in front of a display. They finally arrived at the far end of the mall, where the sprawling labyrinth that was Macy’s.

 

“Aw, mom.. This is gon’ be _sick!_ ” Herc practically squealed with delight as he grabbed his brother’s hand. Alexander felt as if Herc was trying to dislocate his shoulder, and by God, it was working. Alex groped for Aaron’s hand to no avail, his (slightly) older brother straying behind.

 

“Aaron, c’mon, bro, help!” Aaron shot him an amused look as Hercules dragged him into a dressing room.

 

“Herc, this was mom’s job, why are you-!” His cries were silenced as an army of new clothes appeared over the door, accompanied by their mother’s promise of more to try on once they were done. Alex resigned himself to standing in a T, Herc testing out different shirts and pants, making mild commentary as he worked.

 

Alex was in for a long day.

-0-0-0-

 

After their shopping excursion, Alex wanted nothing more than his bed. He blew past his father’s voice, probably telling him to slow down or eat or something, and opened the door to his room.

 

A young, freckled face greeted him, snuggled into Alex’s bed in a nest of pillows. His eyes opened slowly, bright hazel-brown orbs filled with wonder and awe. Alex felt himself flush a bit.

 

“Um, hi.. I’m Alexander Hamilton.. A-and, um, this is my room..” The young boy nodded enthusiastically.

 

“I know! Pa told me I was sharing a bed, I don’t mind.. ‘M John Laurens, by the way..” Alex nodded, moving to his closet and putting on lounge-pants.

 

“You want in?” Alex returned his attention to the attractive young fairy in his bed.

 

“U-um, yeah, sure.. Where did all of those pillows come from..?” Alex sat on the foot of the bed, unsure of how to gain entry to the fortress of plush.

 

“Oh, um, I kinda brought ‘em with me.. They weren’t all mine, but they are now!” Laurens beamed at the older boy, admiring his silky hair and his perfect face and, oh god, not this shit again. Alex quirked a brow at his new roommate’s obviously smitten expression.

 

“What’s that look for, hun?” Laurens flushed awkwardly as he was returned to reality.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, you’re just pretty.. Really, really, really pretty..” Alex snuggled into the fort, trying to ignore the awkward silence he was filling with his own space.

 

“You get anything nice while you were out..?” A hint of confusion seeped into Alex’s tone.

 

“Wh.. How do you..?” John smiled timidly.

 

“Oh, um, Pa told me.. He’s gon’ take me shoppin’ all on my own soon..” Alex nodded gently, and returned to nuzzling into the blankets.

 

This house kept getting better.


End file.
